The Skyan is the Limit
by LordDarkus
Summary: My new NT Warrior story, introducing a new character. All characters except for Harris, Julie, Rocco, Lewis, Jack, and their Navis belong to Capcom


The Skyan is the Limit

In DenTech city, a black car is going through the town on its way to the high school. In its back seat is a teenage boy of slightly above average height, has black hair in spiked bangs, blue eyes, and is wearing a green shirt, blue pants, black sneakers, and a platinum watch on his right wrist with a logo of a jet turbine on the base of its clock.

"Jack." He takes out his PET

"What is it, JetMan?" He asked his NetNavi

His NetNavi, JetMan is a humanoid Navi with red armor, a set of jet wings and turbines on his back. The logo on his chest is the same as the one on Jack's watch.

"We'll be approaching DenTech High School soon."

"Whatever." He puts away his PET

"I don't understand why my dad wants me to attend a public school when I just as easily have continued being home schooled."

Harris, Lewis, Julie, and Rocco meet up outside the school and talk.

"I heard that we're supposed to be getting a new guy today." Julie pointed out

"I heard that his dad owns SkyanTech." Lewis added

"If that's true, he must have a really strong NetNavi." Harris suggested

"Hey guys, look at that." Rocco points to the car approaching

The car stop, the back door opens, and Jack steps out. He walks into the school, paying no mind to the students outside.

"Well, that was weird. He just walked by without saying anything." Rocco pointed out

"That's pretty rude." Harris replied

"Don't worry, about it. I think that he just doesn't want to be late." Julie suggested

"Well, we should go if we don't want to be late." Said Lewis and they walked into the school

They enter their classroom and Ms. Mari walks in.

"We have a new student today: Jack Skyan."

"The pleasure's all yours."

In the school's network, JetMan goes to meet the other NetNavi's.

"Hey, you must be Jack's NetNavi. I'm DarkMan."

"I'm TerraMan."

"My name's Aura."

"And I am AeroMan."

"The name's JetMan and I can't say I'm impressed with the Navi quality. It must reflect their NetOps."

"Hey, you want to pick a fight." TerraMan said enraged

"Easy, TerraMan." Aura holds him back

DarkMan gives him a distrustful look.

They go through the class and the bell rings. They go to lunch and Harris and Lewis see that Jack is sitting alone. They walk up to him.

"Hey Jack, mind if we sit here?" Harris asked and Jack replied with a sharp glare

"I guess not." Lewis said and they walked away to sit with Julie and Rocco

"What's his deal?"

"Hey, you got me." Answered Rocco

"I heard that he was home schooled before he came here. So he doesn't have much social experience." Said Julie

"Who knows, maybe he'll change." Said Harris

"I doubt it." Said Rocco

They go through the rest of the school day and after school, Harris gets on his skateboard and heads to a flower shop. He enters the shop and walks up to the owner, Sal. Sal is a tall woman with long hair dyed green, brown eyes, and wears a blue dress with white sleeves, brown pants and shoes, and brown headband with the logo of swirls of wood, like the inside of a tree.

"Hey, Sal."

"Hello, Harris. What do you need?"

"I need advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah, there's this new dude at school who isn't being very open. Any idea on how I can get him to change?"

"Well… Engaging in a little friendly competition might help."

"You think so?"

"In scenarios like that, people tend to show their true colors."

"Ok, thanks Sal. I'll try it."

Harris returns to his house and Lewis arrives to hang out. They talk in Harris' room and DarkMan and AeroMan land in the network.

"You look awfully serious. Is something bothering you, DarkMan?"

"It's just…"

"Just…?"

"I don't think I want to trust JetMan."

"Why is that?"

"Remember what he said to us." He flashes back

"Can't say I'm impressed with the Navi quality, it must reflect their NetOps."

"He brushed us off without even getting to know us."

"I know you're upset, DarkMan, but you must relax."

"I really wish Jack was a little nicer to us. He barely talks." Said Harris

"I guess some things can't be helped."

"Maybe to you, but I think differently. DarkMan, how would you like to have a Net Battle with Jack and JetMan?"

"Sounds good to me. AeroMan, would you please send the invitation."

"Certainly, I'll be right back." AeroMan disappears

Jack sits in a room in his large mansion and a butler attends to him.

"Will there be anything else, Master Jack?"

"No, you can leave." The butler walks away and Jack's PET starts beeping

"Jack, there's a NetNavi requesting permission to enter."

"Who is it?"

"It's… AeroMan, Lewis Zephyr's NetNavi."

"That's one of my classmate's Navis. Let him in."

AeroMan appears in the house's network.

"State your business, AeroMan." Demanded JetMan

"I come bearing a message." He gives JetMan a small, holographic screen

"Whether or not you choose to accept it is your choice." AeroMan disappears and JetMan looks at the message on the screen

"Jack, you've been challenged."

"Challenged? By who?"

"Harris Ryo and DarkMan. He said he wants to meet you at the arcade in ten minutes. What are you going to do?"

Harris waits outside the arcade and looks impatient.

"Man, I should have known he wouldn't come."

"Just relax, Harris. Give him a couple more minutes."

"Ok, but I'll only give him that." He sees Jack approaching

"So you decided to show."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

They enter the arcade and take their sides at the Net Battle arena.

"Jack in: DarkMan! Power up!"

"Jack in: JetMan! Power up!" They plug in their PETs and JetMan and DarkMan land in the arena

"All right, let's get this party started. Dark Phaser!" DarkMan launches dark energy spheres that create a cloud of smoke

"We got him."

"Think again." The smoke clears and JetMan appears unscathed

"Darn, we need to try something else, Harris."

"Already on it. Area Steal battle chip in, download."

DarkMan glows momentarily and moves fast enough to be unseen. He circles around JetMan and surrounds him with Dark Phasers. He gets some distance and snaps his fingers, making the shots converge on JetMan and cause a huge explosion.

"Yeah, no way he could have dodged that." DarkMan said with confidence

"You really think so, huh." He turns around and sees JetMan, unharmed

"But, how?" Harris asked

"You think you're the only one with an Area Steal battle chip." Jack answered

"Jet Blaster!" JetMan launches shots from the blasters on his wings

DarkMan crosses his arms to defend, but is still pushed back by his attack.

"Now to finish it. Jet Twister battle chip in, download." JetMan creates a large tornado from his turbines and launches it at DarkMan

"Counterattack. Black Blader battle chip in, download," DarkMan grabs the spikes on his back and throws it like a boomerang

DarkMan's and JetMan's attacks collide and try to force their way through. Eventually, a large explosion is triggered and the entire battlefield is covered in smoke.

"DarkMan!"

"JetMan!"

The smoke clears and they are both defeated.

"They're both down?" Harris asked Jack unplugged his PET

"JetMan logging out." Harris unplugs his PET

"DarkMan logging out."

"Not bad, I guess. Later." Jack starts to walk away

"Wait, Jack." Jack stops

"What do you want now?"

"Do you want to know why I wanted to battle you?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you trusted JetMan." Jack looked puzzled

"What do you mean, of course I trust him. He's my Navi."

"Yeah, that's trusting him as a teammate; but do you trust him as a friend." Jack is taken aback by the question

"Guess I never really thought about it."

"Take me and DarkMan and me for instance. I trust him further than a friend; I trust him like a brother."

"Jack, if it helps, you should know that I trust you with my life."

"Thanks, JetMan. I guess I really do trust you as a friend. Same goes to you, Harris, for helping me see that."

"Ready to put this behind us?" He offers his hand

"Yeah." They shake hands and exit the arcade

"So, what do you have to do now."

"I've got some stuff to do back at my house. I guess I'll see you later… Huh?" He is interrupted by a nearby traffic light shorting out and exploding

"What was that?"

"Harris, you've got a distress signal from AeroMan." He takes out his PET

"Put it through." A video message comes up

"We need help. World Three has sabotaged the traffic system and we're…" AeroMan is cut off

"Who's World Three?" Asked Jack

"Their a group of criminals who take pride in causing chaos. Let's go DarkMan."

"Right!"

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"Thanks, Jack. Let's go." They run to the traffic control center

In the control center's network, AeroMan, Aura, and TerraMan are fighting a huge horde of Mettuar and Billy viruses. The Billy viruses launch a powerful shock attack that electrocutes AeroMan and TerraMan.

"AeroMan logging out. TerraMan logging out."

"AeroMan!"

"TerraMan!"

Harris and Jack arrive.

"We're here, guys."

"Thanks, Harris." Julie said and she sees Jack

"Why'd you bring him."

"I'll explain later. Are you ready, Jack." Jack nods

"Jack in: DarkMan!"

"Jack in: JetMan."

"Power up!" They plug in their PETs and DarkMan and JetMan land in the network

On the roof of the building, a young woman sees that DarkMan and JetMan have arrived. This woman is of average height, has long, red hair in pigtails, and is wearing a white shirt with yellow sleeves and a logo of a circle cut into white, green, and purple triangles, blue and green striped pants, and orange sneakers.

"Well, well. Look who it is. WackoMan, delete DarkMan and his little friend."

"With pleasure, Maddy."

DarkMan and JetMan get ready to attack.

"All right, JetMan. Let's slam 'em."

"Let's do this."

"I'll help out too." Said Aura

"Dark Phaser!"

"Jet Blaster!"

"Aura Ring."

They launch their attacks and destroy all of the viruses.

"Well, that's all of them." Said DarkMan

"DarkMan, watch out." Aura pushes DarkMan aside and is crushed by a giant, white and blue spotted ball.

"Aura logging out."

"No, Aura." Said Julie, distraught

"What was that?" Asked DarkMan

"WackoMan." A NetNavi jumps out and the ball becomes the lower half of its body

WackoMan is a vaguely humanoid NetNavi with yellow skin, blue, spiked hair on the sides of his head, blue eyes, blue and yellow striped arms with large hands and fingers, a red, triangular shaped upper body and the ball as the lower half of it. His logo is the same as Maddy's

"You must be DarkMan. Soon you'll be nothing."

"Just try your luck."

"If you insist. Wacko Ball!" He launches his ball at DarkMan

"Try this. Wide Sword battle chip in, download." DarkMan's right hand turns into the Wide Sword

DarkMan uses the sword to knock the ball back and they keep volleying it. JetMan does nothing and Jack appears to be in a state of deep focus. DarkMan hits the ball with more force and knocks down WackoMan. He gets up and looks angry

"You made me mad." He summons a miniature version of himself

"Fire Tower." It launches a column of fire that hits DarkMan

"DarkMan! Hey Jack, you can jump in any time now." Jack doesn't respond

"Once more." Another Fire Tower is launched and DarkMan is hit again

"Now it's time to say goodbye."

"That's our cue. Jet Twister battle chip in, download." A tornado appears right below WackoMan and he is caught in it

"Aqua Tower battle chip in, download." A column of water goes through the tornado's center, submerging WackoMan

"Harris, hit him with a Dark Lightning battle chip."

"You got it. Dark Lightning battle chip in, download." DarkMan launches a black lightning bolt that electrocutes the Aqua Tower and with it, WackoMan

"I'm out of here."

"WackoMan logging out."

"No! WackoMan!" Maddy yells out

"That was pretty cool, Jack."

"Yeah."

"Uh, you guys going to explain?" Asked Julie

They walk out and Harris explains to them what happened.

"What?!" They all yelled in unison

"You heard me, Jack's going to be hanging with us from now on."

"Why? I thought you couldn't stand him." Said Lewis

"Well, after I had a Net Battle with him, he changed."

"What do you mean?"

"After battling with Harris, I realized that I could trust my NetNavi as a friend and extend that trust to others."

"We get it. Welcome aboard, Jack." Said Julie

"All right, JetMan. From here on out, you're one of us." Said DarkMan

"Thank you. And I apologize for my earlier rudeness."

"We're glad to have you on the team." Said Aura

Meanwhile, Mr. Wily reviews the recent battle from his lair.

"Perhaps I underestimated this DarkMan. He may become a significant threat and must be eliminated."


End file.
